Sugar Baby
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Desde su regreso, Sherlock le ha estado obsequiando regalos caros a Lestrade y al notarlo, Molly le plantea a su amigo que el Detective Consultor tal vez intente comprar su amistad. La idea vuelve a Greg loco por lo que necesita aclarar la situación con Sherlock en cuanto antes. [One-Shot]


Apenas habían tomado asiento uno en frente del otro en la cafetería del hospital, y Molly Hooper no había tomado ni siquiera el primer sorbo de su recién comprado café cuando señaló algo distinto en la corbata de Greg.

El Detective Inspector había ido a recopilar uno de los informes en los que Molly había trabajado para él y luego de que ella mencionara algo sobre John pidiéndole a Sherlock que fuera su padrino, algo que por supuesto, a Greg no le extrañaría en lo absoluto. Molly se había mostrado un poco más preocupada en aquello, pero honestamente, Greg estaba seguro que se reiría con toda seguridad en la boda si Sherlock lograba arruinar algo de alguna manera.

Greg bajó la mirada hacia donde Molly acababa de señalar.

—Ha sido un regalo —respondió él sonriendo.

—¿De verdad? —Molly pareció un poco sorprendida— ¿De quién?

—De Sherlock, de hecho —le dijo él con tranquilidad.

—¡Vaya! —dejó ella salir, y si había lucido sorprendida antes, ahora lo hacía aun más. Greg la vio agarrar el vaso que sostenía con mayor fuerza y bajar la cabeza lentamente, con la clara intención de esconder su sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Nada. —Molly negó sacudiendo la cabeza fuertemente, pero eso no convenció a Greg.

—Molls… ¿Qué sucede?

Molly logró levantar la vista luego de un momento más, mirándolo finalmente a los ojos.

—Es sólo que… —La mujer dejó salir un suspiro, para luego juntar sus labios antes de atreverse a volver a hablar sin largarse a reír—, me has contado de algunos obsequios que Sherlock te ha dado… Y bueno, se ven algo costosos.

Lestrade frunció el ceño y se acomodó un poco mejor en su asiento.

Había comenzado tan solo unas semanas luego del regreso del Detective Consultor a la vida. Empezó con unos gemelos con diamantes incrustados que uno de los amigos de Mycroft le había dado luego de ayudarlo en un caso personal, pero Greg definitivamente era incapaz de recibir algo así.

—Todas mis camisas tienen botones —se había excusado Sherlock. Lestrade se tomó un momento para pensarlo bien antes de encogerse de hombros y terminar recibiendo la pequeña caja con los gemelos.

Frente a él, Molly continuaba sonriendo.

—Bueno, no lo había pensado —confesó inseguro y se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba un poco más en el asunto—. Aun así —agregó luego de aclararse la garganta—, ¿qué supones que signifique eso?

Y entonces Molly no logró aguantar más y comenzó a reír con fuerzas, haciendo sentir a Greg realmente confundido.

—L-lo siento —pudo decir ella cuando recobró la compostura.

—De verdad no entiendo tu chiste, Molly —le dijo él, seguido de un bufido.

Antes de responder, Molly se pasó una mano por el rostro, repentinamente viéndose un poco avergonzada.

—¿Conoces el término… "_sugar daddy_"? —le preguntó finalmente.

Greg alzó una ceja, tratando de pensar en ello y relacionarlo con algo, pero nada vino a su mente.

—La verdad, no. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, Greg —exclamó Molly, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no volver a reír, le dio unas suaves palmadas en el brazo a Greg con la mano libre.

—¡Vamos, Molly!

— Sugar Daddy —comenzó a explicar Molly—, es un hombre exitoso y con dinero que frecuentemente ofrece dinero o regalos a cambio de compañía…. O, no en este caso, claro, pero a cambio de relaciones sexuales también —terminó ella rápidamente, y Greg sintió su rostro acalorarse. Molly agregó—: Generalmente es un nombre mayor, buscando una persona menor… su "_sugar baby_".

Lestrade se quedó atónito mirando a su amiga.

—¡Por dios, Molly! —Greg se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa entre ellos para tomar de su vaso y beber algo para ayudar la repentina sequedad que sentía en la garganta.

Molly, aún sonriente y con un brillo triunfante en sus ojos, se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que parece desde mi punto de vista.

Pero Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Él no ha pedido nada a cambio… Sólo son… obsequios, supongo.

—Sí, obsequios _costosos_, Greg.

—Ha dicho que son cosas que él recibe y no necesita.

—Vamos, Greg. —Ella sonrió—. Traes un nuevo corte de cabello.

—_Oh._ —Greg rápidamente se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado—. Bueno, ayer llegué al departamento justo cuando su barbero le arreglaba su cabello e insistió que me hiciera algo a mí —respondió, incómodo.

Molly volvió a reír.

—Realmente oportuno de tu parte, Greg.

—¡Sólo fue casualidad!

—Seguro lo fue. —Ella volvió a sonreír, dejando el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa.

—Molly —dijo el DI, rodando los ojos—, es _Sherlock_, ¿por qué haría eso?

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Tu compañía?

Greg la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí he pasado más tiempo junto a él, pero sólo porque ha vuelto a ayudarme en algunos casos.

—Tal vez sea _eso_.

—¿Hm?

—Greg… No lo sé, tal vez _sí_ intenta comprar tu compañía, ahora que John estará más tiempo con Mary.

—Pero no tendría sentido.

—Quizás él lo piensa así.

Greg se rascó la barbilla, pensando que nada de eso tendría sentido. Aunque lo único claro en este momento era que él debía hablar con Sherlock cuanto antes.

Pero Lestrade no pudo continuar con su siguiente destino, ya que en cuanto se despidió de Molly, había recibido el aviso de un nuevo homicidio en el centro de Londres.

Y no fue hasta días más tarde que pudo escapar por un momento para ir al 221B de la calle Baker. Durante esos días, Greg apenas había tenido tiempo para permitirse cuestionarse lo que estaría ocurriendo con Sherlock, ya que el resto del tiempo estaba ocupado en algún nuevo caso o luego en el papeleo de este.

Se sentía ridículamente nervioso cuando golpeó la puerta.

—¡Un momento! —Escuchó la voz de Sherlock responder. Tan sólo unos segundos más tarde volvió a gritar—: Pase.

Greg abrió la puerta lentamente y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando se encontró a Sherlock, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, en el lugar donde solía estar la mesa de centro.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo despectivo, antes de sacar de debajo del sofá su computadora portátil y una bandeja con varias servilletas de papel en ella.

Repentinamente, los nervios que Greg había sentido se habían esfumado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con curiosidad. Fue a sentarse cuidadosamente al sofá frente a Sherlock, evitando con mucha delicadeza pisar un par de figuras de servilleta repartidas en el suelo.

—¿No es obvio? —Sherlock rodó los ojos y abrió la portátil para reproducir un video y dejarla junto a él—. Les daré a Mary y a John distintas opciones.

Lestrade asintió con la cabeza, pero guardó silencio mientras veía a Sherlock practicar con una nueva servilleta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó entonces Sherlock, quien no levantó la mirada de la pantalla y miraba muy concentrado el video— Si necesitas ayuda con un caso, estoy ocupado.

Greg alzó las cejas y bufó.

—¿Ocupado con servilletas?

—Ocupado con la planificación de la boda de John; si él necesita asesoramiento en algo, no puedo permitirme fallar —explicó, acomodando mejor la computadora y sacando una nueva servilleta.

—¿Entonces ya te pidió que fueras su padrino?

Sherlock levantó muy rápido la vista hacia él, luciendo un poco avergonzado.

—Lo hizo —respondió con frialdad, volviendo a fijarse en la pantalla.

—Me parece muy bien. —Greg sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, Detective Inspector? —volvió a preguntar, pero la incorporación de su rango, obligó a Greg tragar saliva suavemente, recordando lo confundido que ya se sentía—. Aún no logran atrapar a la familia Waters, ¿no es así?

Y de pronto, la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que la sangre de Greg hirviera y olvidara por un momento lo que había venido a hacer en primer lugar. Intentó tranquilizarse, tomando una bocanada de aire, para sacar esos fastidiosos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza.

—No. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro—. He estado pensando… preguntándome… —Greg se acomodó un poco mejor en su asiento, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos sobre su regazo, evitando mirar a Sherlock, que podía ver de reojo, había dejado a un lado su actividad con las servilletas y lo miraba a él.

—Estás nervioso.

Lestrade gruñó, pero continuó sin mirarlo.

—Yo… Er… Quería saber… Tú… —Greg volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire y bajó la cabeza para exhalar, fijándose en sus manos nuevamente— ¿por qué has estado dándome todos esos regalos de la nada? ¿Buscas _algo_ a cambio? ¿De mí? —Logró preguntar con rapidez, sintiendo el rostro acalorado., Era un adulto, por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo podía avergonzarse de tal manera?

—¿Algo a cambio? —El tono de voz en Sherlock sonó ofendido.

Greg suspiró una vez más antes de esconder el rostro entre sus manos.

—_Ugh_, Molly metió esta estúpida idea en mi cabeza…

—¿Molly Hopper? ¿Qué dijo?

Lestrade separó sus dedos lo suficiente como para poder ver a Sherlock entre ellos, tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con seriedad.

—Algo realmente estúpido —respondió luego de bajar las manos de su rostro. Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo—. Sobre algo llamado… ¿Sugar Daddy?

Lestrade se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia Sherlock lentamente, encontrándose con el menor mirándolo fijamente a él, formándose lentamente una sonrisa en sus labios antes de estallar en una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg, ligeramente ofendido, pero también un poco aliviado de ver al otro hombre así. Probablemente no recordaría la última vez que había visto a Sherlock reír de esa manera si se lo preguntaba.

—Yo… ¿Siendo _tu_ sugar daddy? —Logró articular antes de volver a reír. Lestrade notó que el rostro de Sherlock se había tornado rojo y se preguntó por un momento si el menor estaría respirando.

Greg se pasó una mano por el rostro, queriendo con todas sus ganas desaparecer de ese lugar y evitar a Sherlock por el resto de su vida.

—Es estúpido, lo sé… Pero Molly… —Definitivamente iba a matarla—. Y estos regalos costosos…

—Sugar Daddy, Lestrade —Sherlock lo interrumpió, aun sonriendo.

—Pensé que podría ser cierto y que tú estarías buscando algo de mí.

—¿Sexo? —preguntó Sherlock sin pudor, haciendo que Greg se sonrojara.

—No _eso_… Compañía, ¿tal vez? Ahora que John va a casarse, debes admitir que te he visto con más frecuencia que antes de que saltaras.

—Sí, tú vienes aquí —le recordó el menor.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Lestrade, bajando el tono de su voz—. Eso aún no responde lo de los regalos. Al comienzo no le di mucha importancia, ya que he estado realmente ocupado, pero tus excusas, cada vez se han vuelto más ridículas y yo las pasé por alto.

—Sólo son regalos, Lestrade.

—Cosas realmente costosas, Sherlock. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—No estoy intentando comprarte a ti, o tu… amistad, si es lo que te preocupa. Mucho menos sexo.

Greg sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué es? —le preguntó, pero ahora fue el otro hombre que evitaba mirarlo— ¡Sherlock!

Sherlock tomó otra servilleta nueva y comenzó a jugar con ella, su mirada fija en sus manos.

—El resto —comenzó Sherlock, hablando muy despacio— continuó… con sus vidas. Cuando volví; John tenía a Mary y Molly… su nuevo prometido. En cambio tú…

Sherlock se detuvo por completo, incluso la actividad entre sus manos. Greg repentinamente se sintió completamente irritado.

—¿Es lástima entonces? —preguntó, ofendido— ¿Por qué creíste que unos cuantos obsequios caros arreglarían mi existencia?

—No fue eso. —Sherlock finalmente había alzado la vista para mirarlo—. Creí que si te ayudaba un poco, aparecería alguien y… tú serías feliz. —Sherlock se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su regazo.

Lestrade se pasó una mano por el rostro. Suspiró y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para hablarle más de cerca.

—Por Dios, Sherlock, no necesito a alguien —le comenzó a explicar, sintiéndose nervioso y pendiente de no soltar o confesar algo que no debía—. Estoy solo porque así lo decidí, ¿está bien?

Y entonces Sherlock levantó la cabeza y la inclinó hacia un lado, mirándolo claramente confundido.

—No tiene sentido —le dijo—. Según entiendo, una persona necesita de otra para complementarse y sentirse plena y feliz. Es lo que he aprendido de John…

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo no cuento —respondió rápidamente y Greg rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, yo terminé con todo eso —le dijo Greg, echándose nuevamente hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, mirando con atención a Sherlock.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tuviste un matrimonio que fracasó? Eso ni siquiera fue tu culpa.

Greg lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo entenderías —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. También fue mi culpa.

—Hm. Nope. No lo fue. Ella te engañó…

—Sherlock —lo interrumpió Greg—, yo… descuidé mi matrimonio, ¿sí? Pasando horas extras en la oficina o…

—Pero ese es tu trabajo —intentó recordarle, pero Greg volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Sherlock, de verdad no lo entenderías —repitió—. Sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Pero por supuesto, era Sherlock Holmes con quien hablaba, por lo que no se sorprendió del todo cuando el menor se levantó rápidamente para tomar asiento a su lado.

—Entonces explícame —le pidió, acercándose un poco más a él, haciendo sentir a Greg un poco más incómodo que antes con la repentina cercanía— ¿Por qué prefieres estar solo?

Y Greg se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, preguntándose si Sherlock estaba realmente interesado en saber lo que pasaba en la mente de él o si sólo era una excusa por ser parte de algún nuevo experimento del Detective Consultor. Cual fuera la respuesta, decidió continuar.

—Yo… adoro mi trabajo —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. En este momento, no sé si puedo ser capaz de abandonarlo o tener que elegir.

Sherlock siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por un momento más antes de que su expresión se suavizara por completo.

—Sí, tiene sentido —le hizo saber, encogiendo un hombros, se sentó erguido en el sofá—- No fue mi intención ofenderte —admitió luego de un rato—. Asumí que si las mujeres te veían como pensé que merecías lucir, conseguirías una pareja y serías feliz.

Lestrade sonrió.

—No soy pobre, ¿sabes? —le dijo, seguido de un bufido, pero ya no estaba molesto—. Solamente elegí no gastar dinero en ese tipo de cosas. Tengo una hija y pienso constantemente en su futuro —terminó de explicarle Greg, y giró su cabeza hacia el lado para mirar a Sherlock.

—Sólo quiero que seas… que _estés_ feliz…

—Sherlock, estoy _bien_.

—Comenzaste a fumar de nuevo —le indicó, interrumpiéndolo.

Lestrade cerró los ojos y dejó salir un gruñido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—No ha sido el mejor de los tiempos, es verdad. Pero estoy bien _ahora_ —dejó salir antes de pensarlo dos veces, arrepintiéndose rápidamente cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la curiosa mirada del otro hombre.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? —preguntó, acercándose nuevamente a él.

—Nada, olvídalo.

—¡Lestrade! —advirtió Sherlock, subiendo el tono de voz—. Sabes que lo descubriré de todas maneras.

Eso era cierto, sería sólo cosa de tiempo antes de que Sherlock se fijara en algún detalle sobre él y se enterara de todo.

Greg le ofreció una rápida mirada antes de volver a evitarlo.

—_Volviste_ —murmuró temeroso y con suavidad. Sintiendo su corazón palpitar con más fuerzas, preguntándose si el Detective Consultor habría entendido lo que acababa de decirle.

Pero Sherlock sólo dejó escapar un sorprendido _Oh_, quedándose ambos en completo silencio.

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar Sherlock luego de lo que Greg había sentido una eternidad.

Pero no podía afrontar esto ahora, por lo que lo interrumpió.

—Mira, olvídalo. Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya. —Lestrade comenzó a levantarse—, aún tengo que seguir con un papeleo…

Pero Sherlock lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

—Espera…

—Sherlock, no importa ¿sí?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Si lo que quisiste decir fue que… —se detuvo completamente, inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia un lado y mostrando una mueca, como si de verdad no supiera qué decir. Luego de un momento, continuó—: que de alguna manera tienes… sentimientos hacia mí…

—Por favor, no…

—Debes saber que… de hecho, el sentimiento sería mutuo.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando en silencio cuando Sherlock terminó de hablar. Greg de verdad analizaba dentro de su cabeza las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuando por fin logró hallar la voz, pero Sherlock rodó los ojos—. No puede ser cierto. Tú…

—¿Por qué no? —lo cortó.

—Bueno —intentó comenzar Greg, pero cerró la boca bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada para argumentar, en cambio preguntó—: ¿Desde cuándo?

Ahora Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro.

—Pero… querías que encontrara una pareja.

—Te dije que quiero que… seas feliz…

—¿Aun si no es contigo?

Sherlock bajó la cabeza y Greg utilizó el momento para acercarse un poco más a él, tocando ahora él su brazo.

—Porque… la verdad es… que me siento feliz en este preciso momento… _contigo._

Greg sonrió cuando vio a Sherlock levantar la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente por un momento, antes de sorprender a Greg abalanzándose sobre él y juntando sus labios en un pequeño beso.

Fue demasiado corto para el gusto de Lestrade y un poco torpe también, pero él no podía despegar la sonrisa de su rostro, mirando esos expresivos ojos frente a él.

—Eso estuvo… —empezó a decir Sherlock, llevándose sus delgados dedos a los labios— ¿_bien_?

Entre risas y aun un poco de nerviosismo, Lestrade quitó la mano de Sherlock y esta vez fue él quien se inclinó para besarlo.

Al separarse, Lestrade seguía sin poder quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, sintiéndose increíblemente como un adolescente otra vez.

—Eso estuvo mejor —manifestó Greg y Sherlock rodó los ojos, pero luciendo ligeramente avergonzado.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde acurrucados en el sofá, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que notaron que sol ya se había puesto y Lestrade necesitaba ir y terminar con un informe.

—Por cierto —comenzó Sherlock, cuando Greg intentaba ponerse de pie—, ¿bailarías la primera canción conmigo en la boda?

Sherlock había hablado con tanta velocidad que a Greg le tomó un momento comprender lo que acababa de decir. Alzó las cejas, totalmente sorprendido.

—Estoy seguro que eres un excelente bailarín, ¿por qué querrías…?

—Sólo di que sí, ¿quieres? —Sherlock volvió a girar los ojos, pero tomó su mano, esperando por una respuesta.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —le respondió Greg, entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

Volvieron a besarse una vez más antes de que Greg finalmente se levantara y caminara hasta la puerta, donde Sherlock lo detuvo.

—Algo más —dijo, haciendo que Greg se girara sobre sus talones para mirarlo con curiosidad—, quiero que uses el traje que te regalé.

—¿Exigente? —preguntó Greg, alzando una ceja de manera coqueta.

Pero la expresión de Sherlock se volvió más seria.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer cuando fui yo quien lo compró.

Lestrade entrecerró los ojos y murmuró:

—Idiota.

—Lestrade, merezco un poco más de respeto, ¿no crees? —señaló Sherlock, arqueando una ceja— Soy tu sugar daddy después de todo.

Greg se sonrojó una vez más durante esa tarde.

—Cállate —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y bajar las escaleras con la ridícula sonrisa aún clavada en sus labios.

Intentó tranquilizar su respiración una vez que estuvo a salvo en el auto, sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil para asegurarse de no haberse perdido de algo mientras estuvo con Sherlock.

_Sugar baby ;) –SH_

—Mataré a Molly.


End file.
